Los doce meses
by Jessy88g
Summary: El remake de Hetalia sobre este cuento ruso del mismo nombre. Perfecto para la época de fin de año. Cuando el año nuevo esta cerca los 12 meses se reúnen cerca de una fogata para elegir a alguien digno de ellos para darles un regalo especial.


**Con la inspiración de la película animada basada en este cuento ruso (gracias Iván) decidí hacer una versión de Hetalia, no pude resistir imaginármelos en estos papeles, además de que queda muy bien para este fin de año. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ps. ****Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al****señor Hidekas Himaruya, así como el cuento de **_**Los Doce Meses**_** es de origen ruso (no sé si le pertenece a un autor en especial) y la película a su respectiva compañía productora (no me pude fijar en el nombre XD).**

Casting

Personas:

_María, la protagonista- México_

_Soldado- Grecia_

_Reina Natasha- Belarrusia_

_Maestro Roderich: Austria_

_Tutor de María- Inglaterra_

_Hijo del tutor- Sealand_

Meses:

_Enero- Suecia_

_Febrero- Noruega_

_Marzo- Islandia_

_Abril- Dinamarca_

_Mayo- Francia_

_Junio- Italia del Norte_

_Julio- Italia del Sur_

_Agosto- Suiza_

_Septiembre- Alemania_

_Octubre- Prusia_

_Noviembre- Finlandia_

_Diciembre- Rusia_

Esta es la historia de una joven, cuyo buen corazón le permitió conocer en persona a los doce meses del año y recibir su ayuda en el momento que más los necesitaba. Esta es la historia de cómo todo ocurrió el día del año nuevo.

Todo comenzó unas horas atrás, cuando los rayos del sol todavía iluminaban, en el bosque donde una jovencita de piel trigueña, cabello y ojos color chocolate, abrigada con tan solo un suéter, botas, guantes y un paliacate en la cabeza, caminaba bajo una nevada en busca de leña para calentar el hogar. Fue en uno de sus recorridos habituales que se encontró con un muchacho que aparentaba ser unos años mayor, de cabello café oscuro abundante, de piel clara, ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles en primavera, tenia puesto un uniforme rojo, sobre sus hombros llevaba un abrigo blanco, en su cabeza calentaba un sombrero de igual color y una bufanda verde abrazaba su cuello para mantener el calor. Con el llevaba un trineo amplio donde llevaba muchas ramitas amarradas.

-Buenas tardes joven y feliz fin de año- saludo la joven que se acerco muy cortésmente.

-Buenas tardes y feliz fin de año para ti también amable señorita…aghou- le contesto gentilmente el muchacho antes de bostezar- pero dime jovencita ¿Qué haces aquí en el bosque tú sola? ¿acaso no tienes frió?-

-Ya me acostumbre, como hago esto a diario no me pesa el frió- le contó la joven sinceramente- y vine hasta acá para ver si podía encontrar más ramitas para llevar a la casa de mi tutor-

-Aun así deberías tener algo que te caliente más, en especial si sales en un día como este, podrías enfermar y preocupar a tus padres…agh- le reprendió el joven antes de bostezar nuevamente.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo padres y no creo que a mi tutor o a su hijo le importe si me enfermo o no, por eso esta ropa es la única que tengo para el invierno- le dijo la señorita con un poco de tristeza.

-Ooaahh, que pena escuchar eso, no es justo que tengas que sufrir tal cosa…mira, te daré esta bufanda para que tu carga no sea tan pesada y para que no olvides que a pesar de todo, hay bondad en el mundo- le dijo el uniformado antes de quitarse su bufanda y dársela a ella.

-¿Cómo podría pagarle tan dulce muestra de generosidad?-pregunto la joven verdaderamente agradecida.

-Con saber el nombre de tan bondadosa señorita, me basta- dijo feliz el joven de cabellera abundante.

-Mi nombre es María Guadalupe, ¿cuál es el tuyo querido amigo?- pregunto la chica.

-Me llamo Heracles y te agradezco que me consideres tu amigo…oaahh- se presento haciendo una reverencia y volviendo a bostezar.

- Te vez exhausto amigo Heracles- le comento María a su nuevo amigo.

-Eso debe a que estado trabajando por tres días sin descanso, la reina Natasha me ordeno que las cumpliera todas antes de su fiesta de año nuevo, como puedes yo también recojo leña para las chimeneas del palacio, afortunadamente esta es mi última tarea- dijo antes de tomar más madera del piso y ponerlo en su trineo- pareciera que una ventisca se aproxima, lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa María no vaya a ser que te quedes atrapada en ella-

-Te lo agradezco mucho Heracles- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir lo que faltaba y ambos emprendieron su camino de regreso al pueblo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que esta ventisca signifique la llegada de los doce meses- pensó en voz alta Heracles mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres Heracles?- pregunto inocentemente María.

-Se dice que por este bosque, cada fin de año, se reúnen los doce meses, con la apariencia de 12 hombres, alrededor de una fogata para hablar de las novedades que cada uno vivió en su momento del año, incluso se cuenta que es en este día en el que eligen a una persona, digna de ellos, para protegerlo y bendecirlo el año que entra- le conto Heracles a María, quien escuchaba atentamente el relato mientras trataba de imaginar cómo sería esa reunión entre los 12 meses- tal vez tú podrías ser merecedora de conocerlos-

-No, estoy segura que cualquiera es más digno que yo, ese honor lo merece alguien con más clase…alguien como…no se…la reina… - contesto María con humildad.

-No debes subestimar el buen corazón que posees…oaahhh…aunque le haría bien a la reina aprender un poco de los 12 meses- dijo Heracles pensativo.

-Pero ¿la reina no tiene maestros para que le enseñen?- pregunto inocente María.

-Por supuesto que los tiene, son los mejores que puede tener pero me temo que ningún maestro puede enseñarle lo que tú conoces bien- le contesto Heracles.

-Quisiera poder ayudarla- deseo María con su corazón.

-Yo también…yo también- concordó Heracles con María. Él sabía, gracias a su trabajo en el palacio, que la reina no era feliz, desde muy pequeña la reina perdió a su familia y se quedo sola, a cargo de todo un reino que dependía de ella. Lamentablemente todavía era muy joven, no mayor a María y por tener tantas responsabilidades, nunca aprendió lo que era jugar o pasarla bien con amigos. Era una niña en un mundo de adultos que se volvió una reina egoísta y caprichosa que si obtenía lo que quería o no le daban la razón hacia que todos a su alrededor sufrieran.

Con un soplo helado nos transportamos al palacio del reino, un hermoso castillo blanco que se imponía entre el boscoso paisaje. En su interior, en una de las habitaciones, se podía ver a la reina Natasha con su piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, arreglada con uno de sus vestidos de alta costura. Se encontraba aburrida tomando su clase de matemáticas con su profesor, el maestro Roderich, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba que la reina le prestara atención.

-Por favor su alteza, preste atención- suplico el maestro Roderich al ver que la reina caminaba por el cuarto sin rumbo- debemos repasar las ecuaciones…por ejemplo dígame ¿Cuánto es 4 por 4?-

-Doce- contesto simplemente la reina.

-No alteza, es 16…pero dígame ¿Cuánto es 2 más 2?- pregunto Roderich, disminuyendo la dificultad del problema.

-Que importa cuánto da, jamás usare eso en mi vida- dijo tomando sus papeles y tirándolos al piso- además yo siempre tengo las respuestas correctas-

-Pero mi reina, no aprenderá nada si continúa actuando así- le reprocho el maestro Roderich.

-SILENCIO, no necesito que un bufón como tú me contradiga…creo que es momento que cambie de profesor, uno que me la razón- dijo tranquilamente.

GUARDIA- grito para que la oyeran afuera del cuarto, solo tuvieron que pasar unos instantes para que un caballero con armadura apareciera y le hiciera una reverencia a la reina- guardia quiero que te lleves a este bufón y lo ejecutes por su insubordinación- le ordeno la reina con frialdad.

Cuando el guardia estaba a punto de tomar al maestro Roderich, este se arrodillo ante la princesa para suplicarle perdón.

-Por favor su majestad no me ejecute, juro que no volverá a suceder…tenga piedad- le pidió el maestro.

-Aahhhh…está bien, guardia…retírate- le ordeno aburrida al guardia para que saliera del cuarto- ahora que ya dejamos en claro quién tiene la razón podemos continuar la clase- le dijo la reina a su maestro con satisfacción mientras le quitaba el torete de su cabeza- solo que ahora contestare lo que yo quiera a sus preguntas y seguiré estando bien- le dijo divertida la reina al maestro que se levantaba con lentitud.

-Como desee majestad… ¿cuánto es 9 entre 3?- obedeció el maestro Roderich por temor a ser ejecutado.

-43-

- Excelente respuesta, ¿cuánto es 2 más 2?-

-5-

-Brillante alteza ¿Cuánto es…-

-Ya basta de números, es de lo único que pregunta y ya me canse, mejor cuéntame una historia, al menos con eso me entretengo- interrumpió la reina al maestro Roderich fastidiada de las preguntas.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos adelantar la clase de literatura… ¿qué le parece si le narro el cuento de la niña de nieve?- dijo Roderich resignado.

-NO, quiero un cuento que esté relacionado con esta fecha, es una orden- ordeno la reina altiva.

-Como desee majestad…déjeme ver…ah sí, ya recuerdo uno, se cuenta que por estas tierras, se reúnen las formas físicas de cada uno de los meses para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año con una fogata y que si un corazón noble tiene la suerte de encontrarlos podrá recibir un regalo de ellos- conto el maestro Roderich.

-¿Qué tipo de regalo?- pregunto la reina curiosa.

-Bueno…ah…cualquier tipo de regalo ya que ellos gobiernan las estaciones- explico el maestro Roderich.

-Gobiernan las estaciones…como yo…en ese caso quiero tener flores en esta época porque lo merezco ¿no es así?- dijo la reina altivamente.

-Pero su alteza las flores no crecen hasta la primavera- explico Roderich.

-No me importa, soy la reina y tengo razón en todo lo que diga y si no quieres que te ejecute, me darás la razón ¿entendiste?- reprocho la princesa.

-Si mi reina, lo que usted diga está bien- contesto triste el maestro.

-Quiero flores para mi fiesta de año nuevo, eso hará que sea perfecta…como yo- dijo satisfecha.

-Solo por curiosidad alteza, ¿en donde podríamos encontrarlas? si no hay en el jardín real – pregunto cuidadoso el maestro Roderich.

-No es tan difícil…solo…solo hay que buscar flores silvestres- contesto la reina.

-Es verdad…más me temo que tardarían mucho nuestro soldados en encontrarlas a tiempo para su baile majestad- replico sutilmente el maestro Roderich.

-No veo cual sea el problema…la solución es sencilla…GUARDIA- volvió a gritar la reina haciendo que regresara el caballero- guardia…ordeno que cada casa del pueblo busque flores de lino para mi fiesta de año nuevo, al primero que me traiga una canasta repleta le daré una recompensa pero si nadie me las trae, le cortare la cabeza a un miembro de cada hogar- ordeno la reina, a lo que el guardia salió a cumplir la orden de su reina.

-¿Está segura de que es una buena idea alteza?- pregunto asustado el maestro Roderich por tan repentina orden.

-Por supuesto, con ayuda de todo el pueblo podre tener mis flores de lino y sino…al menos tendré con que divertirme- contesto la reina con toda naturalidad y diversión.

El mandato de reina no se hizo esperar, por todo el pueblo salían personas de sus hogares para, al menos, intentar encontrar algo que complaciera a la reina. Es en la casa mas se apartada que se encontraba un hombre no muy alto de piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unas cejas pobladas, su nombre era Arthur quien era el tutor de la dulce María, que caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por saber donde estaba María, no porque le preocupara, si no porque trajera la leña para su chimenea.

-¿Dónde está esa niña inútil?- pregunto Arthur desesperado.

-De que te preocupa, ni que la quisieras, tú mismo has dicho que solo sirve para los quehaceres, además de que tenemos suficiente leña para mantenernos calientes- contesto su hijo Peter, un niño muy parecido a su padre, solo que con cabellos más claros y cejas menos abultadas, que descansaba plácidamente en su cama cerca del fuego.

-Ya sé, pero la reina ha ordenado ir a buscar flores en pleno invierno y necesito que ella vaya a buscarlas- contesto furioso Arthur.

-¿Flores…en invierno? hasta María sabe que eso es imposible, no creo que vaya a ir aunque se lo ordenes- contesto Peter, que se levanto se su cama para comer un pan.

-Eso también lo sé pero si la reina no tiene sus flores le va aa…eso ya se como lograremos que vaya por su cuente- dijo Arthur satisfecho por su idea- solo tendremos que suplicarle que vaya porque de lo contrario la reina nos cortara la cabeza a los dos-

-Creí que lo haría de todos modos sino se las llevábamos- dijo Peter sin entender el plan.

-Es verdad…pero ella no lo sabe, si nos mostramos tristes ira por la culpa y si no las encuentra…la reina tendrá razones para ejecutarla- explico Arthur.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a María cargando la leña que había recogido y luego dejarlos caer en el piso, para acercarse al fuego después de estar en la tormenta que su nuevo amigo le dijo que habría y que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda estaría atrapada en ella.

-Sígueme la corriente- susurro Arthur a Peter- Oh que desgracia ha caído en nuestro hogar, que cruel es la reina en pedirnos tan imposible tarea- grito dramáticamente Arthur para llamar la atención de María.

-¿Qué sucede tutor?- pregunto María gentilmente.

-No importa, después de todo es algo imposible, lo mejor será que nos resignemos a morir- fingió tristeza Arthur.

-Le pido que me lo diga, no importa si de nada sirve- pidió dulcemente María.

-Veras…la reina…la reina ha ordenado llevarle flores silvestres…esta noche…en pleno invierno…y si no lo hacemos nos cortara la cabeza a mí y a Peter- mintió Arthur antes de fingir llorar a lo que Peter se le unió para que fuera mas convincente.

- No sé si sea posible pero al menos lo puedo intentar…después de todo si la reina dice que es posible…tal vez tenga un poco de piedad si ve que hice un esfuerzo ¿no?- se ofreció María.

-Muchas gracias pequeña- dijo Arthur con falsa gratitud- pero apúrate si quieres volver a tiempo- continuo dándole una cesta grande y sacándola de la casa- volver para que te ejecuten- le dijo a Peter con malicia.

Así la gentil María salió en plena tormenta para buscar algo que sabía muy bien que no encontraría pero al menos debía intentarlo. Camino y camino hasta que se perdió en lo profundo del bosque. Casi había perdido la esperanza cuando, a lo lejos, vio una cálida luz. Sin otra opción decidió ir a buscar la fuente de tan bella luz. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de la luz pudo ver que se trataba de una fogata, en la que doce hombres de vistosas ropas cantaban y reinan en la tranquilidad del bosque. Tímida busco acercarse a la fogata para calentarse un poco.

-Hermanos, observen…tenemos compañía- anuncio uno de ellos, que logro ver la figura de María acercarse. Su pelo era corto y rubio, sus ojos castaños y tenía una sonrisa cálida a pesar de que su atuendo pareciera lo contrario.

Ante el comentario de este los otros hombres voltearon a ver en dirección a María, que al sentir se observada se asusto un poco.

-¿Quién eres tú da?- hablo uno de los hermanos, que era el segundo más alto del grupo, con cabello platinado, ojos violetas y con una gran bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo lamento no fue mi intención molestarlos, es que tengo mucho frio y solo vine atraída por esta cálida fogata ¿podría quedarme aquí solo hasta que entre en calor? prometo irme para que continúen celebrando- contesto tímidamente María.

-Por supuesto…anda acércate- le ofreció el primero que la vio.

-Se los agradezco mucho- dijo María feliz mientras frotaba sus manos.

-Y dinos pequeña ¿qué haces en esta tormenta? es un día de fiesta y deberías estar celebrando en tu casa, ajena a este clima- le pregunto uno de cabellos rubios y algo largos, de ojos azules y ropa colorida.

-He venido a buscar a buscar flores de lino- contesto sinceramente María.

-Pues que torpe, las flores no crecen hasta la primavera- comento uno que aparentaba ser más joven, de cabello castaño oscuro y con un mechón de cabello enrulado, de ropas cálidas.

-Ve hermano no seas grosero con nuestra invitada ¿no ves que es muy bonita?- lo regaño el joven que estaba a su lado y que era muy parecido a él solo que con el cabello más claro y con los ojos cerrados.

-No me importa, es la verdad…solo salió a congelarse inútilmente- contesto el primero. Estaban a punto de discutir cuando la mirada del más grande de los 12 hombres los hizo detenerse antes de empezar.

-Pero me temo que tiene Julio, las flores no crecerán hasta abril y no se puede cambiar ese hecho- contesto seriamente el otro joven de cabello rubio largo pero con expresión neutral.

-Eso lo sé pero la reina ejecutara a mi tutor y a su hijo si no se las llevo para la medianoche…y es posible que a mí también- contesto tristemente.

-Esa reina sí que es descarada y cruel…matar por algo que va en contra de la naturaleza- contesto el que tenia cabello platinado, ojos rojos y una sonrisa burlona.

-Es verdad…me parece injusto lo que le hace a esta niña… ¿creen que deberíamos ayudarla?- hablo el de cabello rubio pero corto peinado hacia atrás, que se encontraba a lado del de ojos rojos.

-Yo podría hacerlo pero necesito que me Diciembre me preste una hora de su tiempo- contesto el de cabello rubio alborotado y con un hacha en mano.

-Si es por una buena causa lo permito da- respondió el de bufanda.

-En ese caso…oye niña, si quieres tus flores acompáñame- le dijo el de cabello alborotado mientras tomaba su mano. La llevo consigo, no muy lejos de la fogata, donde había un claro. Fue a en ese lugar que la soltó para mostrarle lo que a punto de hacer.

-Nieve y escarcha márchense ya, que la primavera llegó, flores y animales despierten y florezcan, su momento de descanso termino, por una hora dejen que esta niña sus flores recoja- recitaba el joven mientras su hacha blandía para que toda la nieve y frio se fueran del claro, sin tardanza las flores empezaron a crecer y el canto de las aves se podía oír. Fue entonces que María comenzó a recolectar flores maravillada por lo que veía, sin importarle nada mas que disfrutar de ese pequeño pedazo de primavera.

¿Saben hermanos? creo que he visto a esta niña antes…sí, creo que es ella quien alimenta y juega con los animales en primavera- comento el del hacha, que se acercaba a sus hermanos en la fogata para observar como María recogía las flores y cantaba con las aves.

-Ve…ahora que lo pienso, ella siempre recoge los frutos de la pradera alegremente y jamás se queja del calor ¿no es verdad hermano?- comento el que aparentaba ser más joven.

-Supongo, ni siquiera cuando tiene arduas tareas- concordó de ojos abiertos.

-En otoño trabaja sin importarle las fuertes lluvias- prosigo el de los cabellos peinados hacia atrás.

-Además de que le gusta saltar en los montículos de hojas que recoge- hablo el de ojos rojos.

-Sin importar el clima, ella disfruta de cada mes por igual- hablo el joven de cabello corto plateado, de ojos violetas y un adorno en forma de cruz que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Creo…que la hemos encontrado- hablo finalmente el más alto de los doce.

-Enero tiene razón, deberíamos darle el regalo- dijo el rubio de cálida sonrisa.

-Creo que esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo da- dijo animadamente el de cabellos alborotados.

-Hasta que finalmente eliges a tu protegido- dijo elegantemente el de ropas coloridas. Mas su hermano no lo escucho por que se había ido para estar con María que terminaba de llenar su canasta de flores.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?- le pregunto seriamente él del hacha a María.

-Soy María Guadalupe- contesto amablemente.

-Bueno María quiero darte algo…este anillo de Abril te protegerá, si algún día te encuentras en problemas solo tienes que girar el anillo y decir: rueda, rueda mi anillo de abril, la primavera florece, el otoño sopla, el invierno es pura nieve y diversión, el verano fruta y calor, vengan doce meses que los estoy llamando- le contó él de cabellos alborotados después de colocarle un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, adornado con una pequeña esmeralda.

-Es muy bello, todas han sido tan generosos conmigo y no tengo con que pagarles- dijo María infinitamente agradecida al acercarse de nuevo a la fogata.

-Ya lo has hecho al recibirnos amablemente en el transcurso del año, lo único que si te pediremos es que no reveles donde no has encontrado pues es nuestro lugar, nadie debe saber de este lugar- dijo seriamente el de cabellos largos y expresión neutral.

-No se preocupen, prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que aquí ha pasado- contesto tranquilamente María- después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, es lo mínimo que podría hacer…es momento de que me valla, debo ir a entregar estas flores- se despidió de todos y emprendió su camino de regreso.

-Ve tranquila pequeña…ventisca muéstrale el camino y no soples con fuerza, al menos hasta que llegue a salvo da- grito al aire él de la bufanda.

Mientras la dulce María caminaba con su cesta repleta de flores de lino en el palacio la fiesta de la reina era disfrutada por casi todos, excepto por la misma reina que seguía renuente en tener sus flores y nada haría que cambiara de opinión.

-Alégrese su alteza, pronto será el nuevo año- dijo uno de sus invitados.

-Pues si no tengo mis flores no lo habrá- dijo firmemente la reina, en ese preciso instante el gran reloj del palacio sonó 12 veces, anunciando el comienzo de otro año y como era costumbre todos en el salón empezaron a felicitarse entre sí mas la reina los callo a todos, interrumpiendo su felicidad.

-SILENCIO…sé que muchos ya desean felicitarse pero le diré que no habrá año nuevo hasta que tenga mis flore de lino- hablo la reina autoritariamente.

-Pero su majestad, no puede hacer eso- replico el maestro Roderich, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento.

-Claro que puedo, soy la reina y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno- contesto indignada la reina.

-No su alteza, sin importar su titulo, hay cosas que no puede cambiar, las flores no crecen hasta abril, el año empieza como lo dicta el calendario y 2 más 2 es cuatro, no cinco- dijo el maestro Roderich dejando a un lado el temor que tenia.

-¿Me estas contradiciendo?...soldado- llamo la reina a uno de sus soldados, quien resulto ser Heracles que tan solo hizo una reverencia a la reina- quiero que prepare la guillotina, habrá dos ejecuciones, una para el maestro Roderich y otra para el jardinero que por incompetencia no tengo mis flores- dijo la reina.

-Pero su alteza, yo solo soy el encargado de las plantas del castillo, es el leñador quien debe ver por la vegetación del bosque- explico el jardinero asustado, tratando de salvarse de la ira de la reina.

-Oh…he cometido una terrible equivocación…soldado, que sean tres ejecuciones- ordeno la reina, lo que provoco que el jardinero tirara una manta que cubría la jaula de un lorito rojo, que al ver a la reina empezó a recitar "feliz año nuevo su majestad" una y otra vez, lo que molesta a la reina mucho- soldado, ahora serán 4 ejecuciones…que sean tres para los hombres…y una para el loro- ante tales palabras el lorito callo inmediatamente asustado.

Heracles, aunque no quería causarle daño a ninguno, tuvo que cumplir con la orden de la reina pero antes que algo pasara, se oyeron golpes en la puerta a lo que la reina ordeno que la abrieran y por ellas entraron tanto Arthur como Peter con el cesto lleno de flores de lino. Al ver las flores todos quedaron pasmados pues sabían que era imposible mas la reina solo sonrió satisfecha por su asertividad.

-Ahora si podemos celebrar, feliz año nuevo- dijo la reina complacida de tener sus flores. Sin perder el tiempo todos volvieron a festejar incluyendo a los que por poco fueron ejecutados.

-Y dígame amable señor, ¿Dónde consiguió estas flores?- pregunto tranquila la reina.

-Ah…vera su alteza…a pesar de que fue una tares difícil…- dijo Arthur tratando de sonar convincente.

-Pero sabíamos que merecía esas flores así que…salimos y…- dijo Peter tratando de seguir la historia.

-Encontramos las flores en un lago…donde…donde todo era verde- dijo Arthur.

Aunque tuvimos que pelear con lobos salvajes…con tal de hacerla feliz- finalizo Peter.

-Entonces les ordeno que me lleven a ese lugar- les dijo la reina.

Pero…pero es muy peligroso…hay mas bestias salvajes allá- invento Arthur para que no fuera.

-No importa, quiero ver ese hermoso lugar del que me hablan- dijo la reina mientras se ponía su abrigo.

Al verse acorralados los dos empezaron a llorar y decir que todo había sido obra de María y que los había amenazado para mentirle y poderse quedar con el lugar secreto donde las encontró pues era egoísta y no quería compartirlo con nadie, mucho menos con ella.

A pesar de las mentiras que le habían contado a la reina, esta no reacciono como todos esperaban, al contrario, se mostró serena y mando a que le dijeran a María que deseaba más flores y que debía llevarla al lugar donde las encontró. Asustados Arthur y Peter corrieron a las afueras del palacio para buscar a María que no podía apartar su vista del bello anillo que le obsequiaron, desde el momento que se lo dieron sus buenos amigos, se convirtió en su objeto preferido, más cuando escucho las voces de su tutor y su hijo, se volvió a colocar su guante para que no se lo arrebataran. María no podía creer la desesperación que mostraban, esta vez si temían por sus vidas y le lloraron para que fuera por mas flores.

De regreso en el palacio la reina Natasha esperaba la respuesta de la niña aburrida en su trono hasta que Arthur y Peter regresaron.

-Ella acepto ir por mas flores pero dice que ira sola- anuncio Arthur seriamente- discúlpeme su majestad pero esa niña es testaruda, igual que su abuelo-

-Tengo una idea, le haremos creer que la dejamos ir sola pero cuando se aleje lo suficiente la podemos seguir con el veloz carruaje de la reina- sugirió Peter.

Supongo que es buena idea- dijo la reina no muy convencida pero al no tener otra idea tuvo que conformarse- preparen el carruaje-

Ajena a este plan María caminaba siguiendo los mismos pasos que tomo la primera vez, de igual modo ella era seguida por Peter que le avisaba al carruaje de la reina cuando podía avanzar sin ser vistos, lamentablemente para ellos Peter fue descubierto por María que al ver que lo seguía quiso regresar con él al pueblo más era tarde, la reina ya la había alcanzado en su imponente carruaje para la nieve, María intento huir pero fue inútil pues la habían acorralado al poco rato. De ese trineo bajaron Arthur, la reina Natasha, el maestro Roderich, Heracles y otros cuatro soldados.

-Vaya, si tienes mi edad pero dime ¿Por qué huías de mí?- se acercó la reina a María- si me dices donde encontraste estas flores podría hacer que formaras parte de mi corte o darte alguno de mis abrigos para que caliente, lo que tu quieras- dijo la reina haciendo una señal para que uno de sus soldados le colocara un gran abrigo.

-Lo siento alteza pero no puedo hacer lo que me pide, lo he prometido- contesto María suavemente pero firme.

-Soy la reina y no pido, ordeno…quítenle mi abrigo- ordeno al mismo soldado que le quito bruscamente el abrigo.

Al ver tal acción Heracles se acercó con una manta para proteger un poco del frio a María quien al ver de quien se trataba sonrió agradecida.

-Niña tonta que no vez que no hacemos lo que dice nos cortara la cabeza- le grito Arthur a María al acercarse para zarandearla un poco, provocando que sus guantes cayeran al suelo y con ellos su anillo, cerca de los pies de la reina.

-Que hermoso anillo ¿dónde lo conseguiste?- pregunto la reina después de levantar el anillo y admirarlo.

-Discúlpeme pero no puedo decirle- contesto María.

-Entonces despídete de tu anillo- dijo la reina furiosa antes de aventarlo a un lago congelado donde giro hasta llegar al centro de este.

- Rueda, rueda mi anillo de abril, la primavera florece, el otoño sopla, el invierno es pura nieve y diversión, el verano fruta y calor, vengan doce meses que los estoy llamando- recito María mientras su anillo se adentraba mas en el lago. De pronto una poderosa ráfaga al cual María corrió y de él aparecieron el mas alto de los meses y él de bufanda para tomarla de las manos y llevársela volando enfrente de todos los presentes. Solo se pudo oír la voz del de el hacha diciendo "he cumplido" de forma victoriosa.

De pronto la tormenta que había continuado desde que María volvió a su hogar, se detuvo y la nieve empezó a derretirse dejando que el follaje creciera, los animales despertaran, las aves cantaran y las flores crecieran, siendo diferentes para cada persona, luego las flores cayeron y en su lugar vallas silvestres maduras aparecieron así como que la temperatura aumento súbitamente provocando que todos se despojaran de sus abrigos pero no duro mucho ya que después un poderoso viento soplo haciendo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran y una lluvia imponente asusto a los soldados que acompañaban a la reina y provocando que la abandonaran con el resto, aun con sus amenazas de cortarles la cabeza, al soltar a los caballos que tiraban del trineo. Finalmente todo volvió a cubrirse de nieve y bajar la temperatura.

-Finalmente algo que tiene sentido, nieve en invierno- dijo aliviado el maestro Roderich de ver algo natural en lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

-Feliz año nuevo a todos da- dijo él de la bufanda que apareció caminado sobre los soplos de vientos hasta quedar enfrente de todos- ¿cuál es su deseo para año nuevo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Yo…yo deseo tener un amigo- dijo la reina sincera y humildemente.

-Concedido- respondió el de la bufanda.

-Yo deseo que todo sea como debe ser, primavera en primavera, invierno en invierno, verano y otoño donde corresponde- contesto el maestro Roderich.

-Ya está hecho da- contesto divertido el de bufanda.

-Yo solo deseo estar cerca de una fogata- dijo Heracles tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto- volvió a decir el de bufanda.

-Pues yo quiero un abrigo aunque sea de piel de perro- dijo Peter inquieto por el frio que sentía.

-Aquí tienen, las usaran por siempre- contestó el de bufanda mientras les lanzaba dos abrigos de piel de perro cerca de Arthur y Peter.

-Tonto, hubieras pedido un abrigo de mejor piel- le grito Arthur a Peter.

-Pues si no las quieres me quedare con las dos para abrigarme- contesto Peter tomando los dos abrigos para cubrirse con ellas.

-Dame eso- dijo Arthur al arrebatarle el abrigo grande y ponérselo.

-No que no lo querías- contestó Peter.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- le grito Arthur a Peter

Comenzaron a discutir sonoramente más sus gritos pronto se volvieron gruñidos y ladridos, les empezaron salir orejas peludas y sus abrigos se volvieron pieles reales, convirtiéndolos así en perros que no paraban de pelear.

-Amarren a los perros a este trineo da- pidió el de bufanda al mostrar un pequeño trineo que bajo del cielo para llevarlos con él. A donde sus hermanos lo esperaban.

Justamente en ese lugar se encontraba María pero ya no lucia como normalmente lo hacía, ahora usaba un hermoso vestido invernal verde pistache de suave piel con vuelo y mullida piel blanca como encaje, tenía puestas unas botas altas de cuero fino, sus manos eran cubiertas con unos bellos guantes blancos y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero invernal que era adornado con un velo brillante que a su vez era sostenido por su cabello peinado en trenzas.

-Hermosa, casi tanto como para que caminara sobre la nieve- dijo el rubio de ropas coloridas admirado por la belleza de la niña digna de su regalo.

-Esta vez te has lucido hermano Mayo- alabo el de ojos rojos.

- Ve creo que es mi turno de ofrecer un regalo a tan linda chica- dijo el chico de los ojos cerrados- animales del bosque corran a traer mi regalo, un colorido trineo que te haga notar en tu viaje- hablo mientras mostraba un trineo rojo y grande traido po conejos, ardillas y roedores.

-Kesesese tu regalo es bueno pero el mío será mejor- presumió el de ojos rojos antes de silbar agudamente pera llamar a tres magníficos caballos- mis caballos son tan asombrosos como yo, confiables y rápidos, sus cascos son de oro y su crin baila graciosamente al compás del viento- explico orgulloso de su regalo.

El último de ellos iba a dar su regalo cuando llego el de la bufanda junto al resto de las personas en el trineo tirado por los perros.

-María ¿eres tú? Casi no te reconocí, te vez hermosa- dijo Heracles sorprendido de ver a María con tan bella vestimenta- pareces una princesa-

-Pero yo…yo soy la reina- alego la reina pero no pudo seguir al quedarse admirada por la apariencia de la chica.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿podemos acercarnos a su fogata para calentarnos?- pregunto amablemente el maestro Roderich a los hombres que los esperaban.

-Por supuesto- contesto secamente el más alto de todos.

Los perros, que estaban amarrados al trineo, se soltaron y empezaron a causar alboroto por todos lados al seguir peleando entre ellos. Llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Esos perros…jamás los había visto pero se parecen conocidos…esas cejas- intento recordar María de donde los recordaba.

-Esos perros llevan poco de serlo pero desde hace tiempo que se comportan como tal…el grande es tu tutor y el pequeño es su hijo-le explico Heracles a María lo que había sucedido.

-¿Se quedaran así para siempre?- pregunto preocupada María al de bufanda.

-Niet, las tendrán por tres años, en ese tiempo te servirán como tú solías serviles a ellos y se las quitaremos, si es que aprenden a comportarse- dijo conto el de la bufanda a María.

-Creo que ya le puedo dar mi regalo a esa niña…señor Puffin, adorna el trineo con los cascabeles de plata, para que puedas escuchar música durante tu viaje- le ordeno el único que no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta el momento, que ordeno a la pequeña ave con moño que traía consigo colocar cascabeles en las correas de los caballos y en todo el trineo.

-María…yo…te…te ordeno que nos lleves de regreso al palacio- interrumpió a María la reina que a pesar de todo seguía igual de autoritaria.

-Disculpe pero no puedo- dijo María firme pero con gentileza.

-¿Por qué no me obedeces? soy la reina y merezco tu lealtad- dijo enojada le reina de poder someter a esa niña.

-Tal vez si pidieras las cosas de otro modo podría sorprenderse- dijo en de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

-Yo me comporto como todas las reinas, no pido sino ordeno- intento defenderse la reina.

-En ese caso, creo que deberías actuar como persona y no como reina, con un poco de humildad podrías hasta ganar un amigo da- dijo gentilmente el de la bufanda.

-Yo deseo un amigo…María podrías llevarnos en tu trineo por favor, que siento mucho frio- pidió la reina con una sincera amabilidad.

-Claro que la llevare conmigo su alteza y también le daré un abrigo el cual no pediré de vuelta porque eso hacen lo amigos verdaderos- le contesto gentilmente María a la reina.

-Gracias, eres una persona maravillosa- dijo la reina con infinito agradecimiento.

Tanto la reina como el maestro Roderich, Heracles y María estaban cómodamente en el trineo, listos para partir.

-Adiós María, te volveremos a ver, cada uno en su momento del año- se despidió el de cabellos alborotados antes de que el trineo comenzara a moverse con los dos perros corriendo de tras de este.

-Adiós queridos amigos, jamás olvidare este día así como todo lo que han hecho por mí- se despidió María desde la distancia.

-Y yo prometo ser mejor persona este año- prometió la reina a los doce meses antes de perderlos de vista y continuar su vieja de regreso a casa a cambiar para bien.

Porque para eso es el inicio de año, para aprender de los errores del pasado y no volver a repetirlos el año siguiente y mejorar como persona. Lo único que realmente necesitas para cumplir tus deseos es pedir y mostrar que lo mereces con buenas acciones pues si se encuentra en tu camino no dudes que se cumplirá.

Fin

**Feliz y prospero año nuevo a todos ustedes, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto en leerlo como yo en escribirlo.**

**Más que nada lo escribí porque esta película corta solo la pasan una vez al año en cadena tres (canal publico de México) y la verdad ya tenía ganas de interpretarlo (solo me faltaba la escusa). Lamento si no esta muy bien redactado pero es la primera vez que escribo una historia en base a un cuento/ película (es mas difícil de lo que parece :P).**

**Nota: en la parte de arriba les puse el "casting" de que país es que personaje por si les quedo medio confuso y espero que eso no pase.**

**Gracias :D**

**Ya saben dudas, quejas o sugerencias son bien recibidas, a menos de que sean insultantes o groseras porque me esfuerzo (esta vez mucho mas) para que las disfruten.**

**Prohibida su capia total o parcial sin mi autorización.**


End file.
